The Power Inside
by Jessica Ross Echidna
Summary: Something is going on on the Floating Island.
1. Default Chapter

  
The Power Inside   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When the guardian woke up from a deep sleep he instantly knew that something was deadly wrong. He did not know what it was that was wrong but never the less. The young guardian yawned and got up putting on his shoes and mitts.  
  
" Man I have a feeling that today is gonna be a very bad day. " Knuckles stated , not knowing how right he was.  
  
As Knuckles emerged from his dark cave near the edge of the island he looked at the veiw stunned. The island had fallen from the sky. He nodded silently.  
  
" Baaaaaaaad day " Knuckles said.  
  
__________  
  
Previously , that night. The Dark Legion hovered over the Chaos Chamber. They got the coordinates to the Chaos Chamber from the time they tested Knuckles power and the DL complex got destroyed. Parts of Knuckles memory was downloaded to a disk that was later recovered by a high ranked soldier.  
  
Damitri looked at the emerald that was stuck in the shrine. His eyes glowed. An evil gleem shone in them. He put a power gem that was not even as strong as a power ring to the Master Emerald. Somehow it shattered into many pieces.  
  
With that note they took off so they would not blow their cover.  
  
__________  
  
" Where could it be. Mabye if I used my emerald radar. " Knuckles said , not very impressed.  
  
The boy had managed to make it all the way to Downunda when he relized that he was completly lost. Of coarse then being the stubborn echidna that he is he wandered around some more before kicking in his instints.  
  
It was hot. Sweat matted to his fur. His eyes looked as if at any given moment they would melt . He walked on for hours. Sometimes he would trip and then curse loudly. Mobians that would pass and looked at him as is he were homeless.  
  
After wandering around aimlessly for several more hours he sniffed the air like a bloodhound.  
  
" I sense the Master Emerald. It can't be far from here." Knuckles said , then scaleing the highest tree he could find with ease.  
  
What he saw next made him gasp.  
  
__________  
  
The Chaotix were gathered in a bunch at the local food court. It was around eight o clock and even though the time they were chatting noisily. However one of them was stareing off into the distance with a sad gleam in her eyes.  
  
" Awwww come on sis you are parted from him one day and you get all sad'n stuff. He's the guardian and he has a job to do , you know that " Julie-Su said.  
  
" Yeah but I got a feeling that something is deadly wrong Juls " Jessica said.  
  
She forgot what she was saying when a large burger and fries came her way. It was dripping with cheese.  
  
__________  
  
Knuckles had just seen the Dark Legion and they were on a air craft platform holding the Master Emerald as if waiting for him to caome there.  
  
" It was all a set up " Knuckles said growling.  
  
He was spotted. That did not matter because he took off towards them in a powerful glide.  
  
__________  
  
" Get ready to trap him. " Damitri ordered.  
  
Many soldiers then took their places and powered their lazors.   
  
As Knux got closer he started to realize that it was a trap. But he was too far from the ground. He had no choice. So he had to be caught.  
  
" Yes " yelled Damitri victoryously.  
  
__________  
  
At the food court Jessica gasped.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
It was two days later and all of Knuckles friends and family were worried. They had looked all over the island paradise but came up empty handed.  
  
" I am going to put out a search ad anywhere I can so that we can find the guardian. " Constable Remington said.  
  
Lady Lara-Le , who was very sensitive , was crying at the loss of her son.  
  
" TWO DAYS. HE HAS BEEN GONE FOR TWO DAYS!!!!!! " wailed the woman on the couch.   
  
Remington winced at the horrific sound " He will turn up m'lady I assure you ."  
  
Jessica sat by the window and was looking out. She then let out a gasp that sounded also like a sigh.  
  
More visions of Knuckles...  
  
  
" If we leave him in there long enough he will join our side... And then we can take over the world. " said Damitri with an evil gleam to his eyes.  
  
" Sir , he has lived alone on the island most of his life. he might be used to it. " the third in command Kragok stated.  
  
" Ohh he will trust me. " Damitri finished then walking away to his quaters.  
  
Kragok peeked in and saw a very angry Knuckles. His eyes were bloodshot. The guardian looked pure evil at that moment. A shiver went up Kragok spine. He showed it by shakeing it off.  
  
  
  
The female shook and joined the Constable in his search . She was unsure as to where they were. Did she want to know?  
  
__________  
  
If you have any information on the missing Guardain then go to the EST HQ spoke the tv announcer.  
  
" Well now we have more of a chance in finding him . " Remmy said.  
  
It was a week later. Lara was in worse shape and she was silent now. She would not talk to a soul . Not even to beloved Wynmatcher. And they were soon to be married.  
  
The Chaotix missed their budsman.  
  
The populance was worried . They had always been protected by a guardian for centuries. Now that their ' only guardain' was gone , they didn't know what to do.  
  
Jessica got yet another vision...  
  
  
  
Damitri stepped in the room cautiously. He saw the youth sitting on a bench attached to the wall.   
  
" You have been in here for a little over a week . Are you ready to join our side. " Damitri insisted.  
  
" NEVER " Knuckles yelled.  
  
A fist made contact with Damitri's mouth. It was intense.  
  
" YOU CAN ROT IN THIS FILTHY PIT FOR ALL I CARE " Damitri screamed in blind fury stumbling back.  
  
  
Jessica closed her eyes. Sighing she got up and sat near Lady Lara and greived with her.  
  
__________  
  
" We must discuse this. Where could he be. After two weeks he has not shown up " Remington said. He also had almost lost hope of ever finding him.  
  
Everyone was together now including Sabre , Locke , even General Stryker. The dingos and echidnas had finally reached a comprimise.  
  
" Maybe he is visiting friends that do not live on this island " Mighty suggested.  
  
" Could be what do you say Jessica " Espio said.  
  
Every person in the room looked at Jessica just to see her in a trance like state...  
  
  
  
  
  
" It's about time he gave in " Damitri said victoriously.  
  
The door of the prison cell opened with a hiss.Out stepped a red echidna with long dreadlocks. He was clad in black leather.His boots were hard steel and had a mettalic look to them.His eyes were narrowed.  
  
" Welcome to our side LORD KNUCKLES "   
  
  
  
  
Jessica fell to the ground. Her hands were on her head and she yelled at the top of her lungs " KNUCKLES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Power Inside Part 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
Her friends ran up to her and asked her what was wrong. What did she see? The Chaotix did not get the answer because her sister stormed through.  
  
" She is my sister. Let me see her " Julie-Su said , in a slight yelling voice.  
  
Julie tried to comfort the distraught echidna .   
  
Jessica was on the floor of Lady Lara-Le's apartment crying. The female had just witnessed her soulmate turn into pure evil.   
  
" I've never seen her cry like this before. Something must really be up. " Julie said thoughtfully.  
  
After a breif peirod of shaking and crying , in betwwen sobs she said " He ... is ... gone ."  
  
__________  
  
The Constable was in his office doing reasearch and sending out his workers to see if they could find anything on Knuckles. Even though Knuckles was just a child , you could easyly be fooled. He was very loyal and strong. Once he set out to do something he got it done and that was that.   
  
" Which may be a problem if he is still alive " Remington thought aloud.  
  
__________  
  
Lord Knuckles looked at his surroundings. On his right there was a long dredlocked female clad in black leather. She was sneering at him.  
  
In front of him was a brown male echidna that you could tell was ageing. He wore a blue shirt with the letter 'm' on it and a blue cape attached by a golden clasp.  
  
" Mortori Rex " Knuckles said in his head.  
  
Next to the Great Damitri was a cyborg echidna that was looking away from him.  
  
" Xenin . Never understood him " Knuckles said in his head once more.  
  
Then there was the Great Damitri himself standing humbly.  
  
" I assume that you want to get your headquaters all ready. Xenin will take you there. A meeting is scheduled for six am sharp tommorw morning. Don't be late ! " Damitri said walking off , his descendants following him like lost puppies.  
  
__________  
  
She could hear the cars pass. People shouts rude remarks to get the person ahead of them to move. Some people laughing happily. Babies crying. The bell of the icecream man. How oblivious they were to the events that will occur.  
  
After insisting that her sister go home and rest. Jessica went inside and made herself supper. A ceaser salad. She didn't even finish it all.  
  
Jessica knew that Knuckles would destroy the world. Why is he so evil now ? What made him change his mind ? Were all thought going through her mind. She was lost in her thoughts as she took a sleeping pill to help her sleep.  
  
__________  
  
" We need to take them down first " said a very disturbed Knuckles.  
  
Damitri looked at the changed Knuckles and thought " I'd swear he is more my descendant than my brother's ."  
  
" It would be a great honour to aid you on this mission my ... lord " Xenin exclaimed , bowing humbly  
  
__________  
  
The residants of Knothole skipped happily to school on this fine day.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog trdgeed to school with his best friend Tails in tow.  
  
" Awwww come on Sonic school isn't that bad. It is fun." Tails said trying to cheer his idle up.  
  
" Just name one thing taht is fun about... uh oh " Sonic said as he looked up.  
  
Bunnie Rabbot came running up to Sonic and Tails yelling .  
  
" Do y'all see that? Is it that nasty echidnas in cloaks. Whut are they called. THE DARK LEGION! " Bunnie said restlessly.  
  
Before they could even finish their conversation with Bunnie they were engaged in a life or death battle . They were losing .  
  
__________  
  
A cloaked figure jumped into the princess' room. It removed the cloak. A long dreadlocked female was exposed.  
  
" You are coming with me " Kommissar said grabbing onto the princess forcefully.  
  
Sally was trying to get the domiatrix like woman to let go but failed.As she opened her mouth to scream a hand clamped over th mouth.  
  
" Uh uh . What good will that do when all of your guards are captured. " Kommissar smirked and shoved her out the door.  
  
__________  
  
The old man that was cover with furs walked away from the cliff he was just meditating on. He knew what was going on in the rest of the world. But he could not do anything about it and neither could the Ancient walkers.  
  
Who could he get to stop this threat?   
  
He then got a vision of a little two tailed fox running for his life.   
  
Ah ha ! Young Miles will do just fine.  
  
__________  
  
Tails ran through the forest away from Knothole. He remembered as Sonic had sent him out to get help from other Freedom Fighters. He did not know where to go. Without his biplane he hadn't any map to follow.   
  
The kit figured he was far enough away from the village that it would take those monsters awhile to get to him.  
  
" But I should stay awake no matter what " Tails thought as he grabbed two stones and started a fire useing the little suvival training he got from Sonic.  
  
Then he sat terrified by the fire now knowing he was being drawn into a deep sleep.  
  
__________  
  
When he awoke he found himself in a pile of straw.   
  
" Welcome Chosen One " Athair said handing the kit a warm drink.  
  
" Gross " Tails thought " herbal tea ."  
  
He set it down as the old man went into the story of why the legion was there. 


	3. Power Inside Part 3

  
" So that is why the legion attacked Knothole " Tails thought .  
  
  
Athair looked at the wide-eyed kitsune .  
  
" It is your turn to be hero young chosen one. You will do just fine " Athair said softly .  
  
With those final words the man was off leaving Tails to wonder ... where next ?  
  
__________  
  
In the damp and smelly rotting prison cell of old Robotropolis sat a young group of Mobians. One was sitting in the corner to himself with a dark look on his face. He sighed deeply. Even though it was merely a sigh it said quite alot. It told of how him and his friends were betrayed by a trusted friend.  
  
" Sonic do not look like that. I know Knuckles and he would not do something so horrible that that thing did " Sally Acorn told Sonic.  
  
The blue hedgehog stood up and started to yell.  
  
" WELL HE DID DO THAT!! DID YOU NOT SEE HIM" Sonic screamed.  
  
Sally looked to the rest of her friends for support but she saw the same look of being betrayed that Sonic wore.  
  
__________  
  
  
The young fox walked along the water trying to think of a plan.  
  
" It would have helped if he had told me where to go. I can't just go into Robotropolis and demand that they hand my friends over " Tails said with his head in his hands.  
  
Just as he was about to lose hope he heard a scream and a splash. He looked over and saw a red hand reach to grasp the air. Confused he ran into the water a dove under the suface.  
  
Miles kicked furiously to save whoever that was. He got a glimpse. Jessica!!  
  
Suddenly a shark got in the way.  
  
" Just what I need " mummbled the kitsune.  
  
The shark snapped angrilly at Tails' feet as Jessica kept sinking down further.   
  
He was helpless unless. A strong blast of power was sent out of his hands and to the shark sending it away.  
Tails swam down and retreived Jessica. Then he swam up to the surface swiftly.  
  
Jessica coughed up water and groaned.  
  
" What were you doing commiting suicide. " Tails yelled obviously scared out of his mind.  
  
The female looked at her friend and sighed.   
  
" No I went to the edge to watch the sunset and to think about Knuckles. I miss him . He has not been on the island for quite a while now and... sigh... getting to the point I fell off... " she said.  
  
When Jessica looked up from her feet she discovered that Tails had walked off.  
  
" It is my duty to stop Knuckles and save the world no matter the cost " Miles stated nobily.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
__________  
  
  
They got out of their air crafts and looked around. He sniffed the air.  
  
" This way " Lord Knuckles said pointing east.  
__________  
  
  
" We are under attack send out the EST for the love of Aurora don't let them in " ordered Gala-Na.  
  
She sank deep in her chair. It was all The Brotherhood's fault. If they had of made peace with the legion then.  
  
" My city would not be under atttack. " Gala-Na said.  
  
A gasp escaped her mouth.  
  
" Well hello there" Lord Knuckles said.  
  
__________  
  
  
" So I was right " Jessica said sadly to herself.  
  
Tails had just told her what had happened to their loved-ones while the duo made their way to Robotropolis. They had decided to go into the city and go it from there.   
  
While they were walking together in silence they did not notice a figure following them closely.  
  
__________  
  
They came up to the computerized lock and looked at it.The kitsune touched it and typed in a password.  
  
Access granted   
  
Second Security Code Please   
  
" Crap " Tails said.  
  
Jessica raised a brow.  
  
" How did you know the first password. " Jessica asked him softly .  
  
" Call it a hunch " Tails said pointing at his head.  
  
Jessica knew he ment his ability to read minds or if need be computers.  
  
" But now we need a fingerprint of someone that is in the system " Miles growled.  
  
That won't be needed.  
  
Two guards came up to them and pulled out their blasters.   
  
Just them a large hammer landed on the two guards heads.  
  
" Hi guys " Amy Rose exclaimed happily.   
  
__________  
  
Sally was trying to keep her friends in a good mood so she started to whistle. It was the tune to an old mobian child's song . The lyrics from it delt with how it was like in the great war and how it would feel when it was over.  
  
" Sugah your right , everythang will turn out " Bunnie siad with a slight smile.  
  
It was then that three figures walked in.  
  
" 'bout time we got in. How many locks do they need? " something , obvously a child ,mummbled.  
  
From the darkest corner of the cell Sonic stood up.   
  
" Tails I knew you would come " Sonic exclaimed.  
  
Tails , not looking up from Jessica's computer for a second just replied " still more friggin' locks. "  
  
Sally looked at Tails and said " Watch your mouth mister ." But it was obvious that she was very happy.  
  
A click and a swoosh was heard as the cell door flew open.  
  
Sonic ran out extremely fast and snarled.   
  
" Now to find that traitor. I always knew he was bad news. " Sonic growled.  
  
This hurt Jessica. She hated the fact that Knuckles had been turned evil. It was not his fault. Sonic was acting like Knuckles ment to do this. After all Knuckles did for him and this is the payment he gets.   
  
Her face twisted into a snarl. " Hush up Sonic or guards will hear you " Jessica snapped.  
  
Tails suddenly acted as if he had always been a leader.   
  
" Sonic you take the Freedom Fighters back to Knothole and I will take care of Knuckles. Jessica I may need you with me .  
  
Just as Sonic was about to object Tails and Jessica disappeared.  
  
__________  
  
Walking to his headquarters Knuckles smelt a familler scent.  
  
" I knew you would show up eventually " Knuckles said with a smug look on his face.  
  
She appeared in a puff of smoke and ran up to Knuckles.   
  
" Why are you doing this? I know that they put you into a prison cell for weeks but you can fight this. Think of what it is doing to your mom and dad. The Chaotix are worried and " Jessica was cut off by Knuckles hand.  
  
Tails lunged at Knuckles viciously and snarled. The dark guardian dodged the lunging fox. Tails recouperated quickly though. He punched Knuckles hard in the face causing blood to spill on the ground. The echidna grabbed the kitsune by the feet and swung him into and wall. The guardian laughed maliciously at the kitsune's scream of pure agony.  
  
Blood was now covering the floor but that did not matter to the two combattants. They were tearing each other apart not caring of their own injuries.  
  
Tails knew he would eventually lose the fight and the world would go to hell. So he had to do this.  
  
He broke away from the fight and viciously grabbed a cowering Jessica. He dug his claws into her silky skin causeing her to yelp.  
  
Knuckles eyes widened. He started after the fox in such a force that...  
  
" Uh uh my friend . Not if you want the girl alive you won't " Tails sneered , his claws now scraping at Jessica's throat.  
  
Knuckles collapsed.  
  
The echidna curled up into a tiny ball and cried.   
  
" I am so sorry that I hurt you all. I hurt so many people. " Knuckles said , his voice quivering.  
  
Tails let Jessica loose to run for her love. She went to her knees and put his head in her lap. Knuckles smiled.  
  
" Come on guys I think we should go home " whispered the fox who was very clearly in pain.  
  
So the two went out a secret passageway and limped back to Knothole.  
  
To be concluded...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Power Inside part 4

People were trying to fix their homes after the attack from ' the hooded monsters ' . The village doctor was trying to tend to the Freedom Fighters. Sonic had managed to sneak away from the doctor. After being trapped in that prison cell it felt good to run around. He had freedom that most people take for granted. Now nothing was in his way ... except for three injured friends that didn't move out of his way fast enough.  
  
" Uh sorry Jessica , Tails and ... Knuckles... " Sonic's mouth hung open.  
  
Knuckles was covered in blood that dried on his fur. Some of the blood still was wet. Sonic was amazed. They had fought on severel occasions before but Knux had never gotten this injured. He knew Jessica loved Knuckles too much to hurt him so that left...  
  
" Tails what have you done " Sonic accused , eyes widening.  
  
Tails sent him a scathing glare.  
  
" We have to get him to Knothole emergency , NOW " Tails told his friend oblivious to his own wounds.  
  
__________  
  
" So Sonic what you are saying is... Tails was the one who did this. I do not belive you , Sonic don't lie to me. " Sally said.  
  
The docters were a little reluctant at first but eventually took Knuckles into the hospital room. Now Sonic was trying to explain what he figured happened to Knuckles. But Sally did not want to belive him. Even though it was a good explaination .  
  
Just then Tails walked in . He had just taken a shower to wash off the blood.  
  
" Who's lieing " Tails asked , more a statement then a question.  
  
The princess was taken aback. She had pretty much raised this kit from the day he was born and now she was finding out how wrong her thoughts on him were.  
  
__________  
  
Jessica snapped the communicator shut and walked over to her sweetheart's bed. She sat down beside him and stroked the top of his head. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
" How are you feeling " she asked with a smile.  
  
" Considerably better now thanks " Knuckles said quietly.  
  
" You up to going back home. I just got off the phone with the constable and everyone wants to see you again. " Jessica said.  
  
A sad look went across Knuckles face when Jessica brought that up.   
  
" Do... Do they know what I did. " Knuckles said in a whisper.  
  
Jessica had never seen Knuckles look so sad in all the time she had known him. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
__________  
  
The fox sat on a cliff and thought about what he had done. It was not like he had wanted to hurt Knuckles. But he had to hurt him so that it would bring him back to his senses.  
  
When he got to thinking about what had happened he knew it was too good to be true. It seemed that they got captured an without much resistance , got out.   
  
Somethings wrong !!  
  
But how can he tell Sally. The only reason he left Knothole to go on a walk is because he kept getting a dissaproving glare from Sally. It wasn't fair. After all he had done over the years to help them and to prove that he was more than just a child. Now that one thing goes wrong they shun him.   
  
Only one thing to do.   
  
It may take a while...  
  
__________  
  
" Are you sure that you want to leave cousin. " Sally asked her two echidna friends as they headed off to their home that soared among the clouds.  
  
Turning the female echidna smiled. " I will be back in few weeks . " she told the princess.  
  
Knuckles did not turn around. He just could not face his friends on the surface. Even though he had changed he still felt as if they would see the same snarl he wore when he destroyed their home. He was sure only Sally forgave him inside because not a single other person came up to him to talk or bid farewell. It hurt him inside. The Floating Island had not yet suffered his wrath when his fox friend had changed him. But he was sure that it had hurt Jessica too. When she had ran up to him after so many long weeks he had felt a pain deep inside his body , from his heart. It was the soultouch that he shared with Jessica. Knuckles could tell easyily how she hurt for him and herself.  
  
Jessica had just entered the aircraft when she noticed her mate sitting with his head in his hands crying. She knew right then that whatever had transpired to make him this way had torn him inside out. She knew this because he never cries. She helped her love to the passenger seat and head off for home.  
  
" Not to worry my love they do not know " Jessica said putting a hand on his.  
  
Knux was not convinced. Then his thoughts wandered. What of the legion ?...  
  
  
__________   
  
The aircraft flew off.  
  
Nobody inside saw that glowing come from a part of the forest not far from Knothole.  
  
As to why there was a glow there. That is another story for another day.  
  
The End...  



End file.
